Standard Format for Verse Pages
PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the VS Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! *Insert a picture of the Verse at the very top, just above the Summary section. *The standard size of the picture is 700px, and the alignment is to the center. Summary *Write a short description about the franchise, preferably with an overview of the plot. Power of the Verse *This section should explain how strong the characters/weapons in the series are in general, and what sort of abilities that they hold. Explanations (Optional) *This section should explain how the power structure, and cosmology, of the verse fundamentally works, especially for its high-end beings. *It can also link to even more extensive in-depth explanation pages and blog posts within this wiki. Calculations (Optional) *It is very helpful if you place links to any currently used calculation blogs for the verse within this section, preferably with notes about which characters that they scale to, so visitors can more easily overview the basis for our statistics. *Take note that you are only allowed to add blogs that have been evaluated and accepted by our calc group to this list. Adding unaccepted calculations is against our regulations. *Please remember to update this list if new calculations are added, or old ones are discredited. Accepted calculated supplementary feats are fine to include. *Here is an example of what such a list may look like. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral *A section where members who are familiar with a series, or franchise, can add their names under different sections, depending on their opinions about it. Supporters *A list of members who like a certain verse. *To link a specific user page into the supporters/opponents sections, use the format written below, except for the "" part surrounding the username. *"Username" Opponents *A list of members who dislike a certain verse. Neutral *A list of members who feel neutral about a certain verse. Characters *A list of the character profiles belonging to a certain series or franchise. Add links to all of the associated pages available in the wiki. *Organise them into tiers (see here for an example), or factions, so they are listed together with similar characters. Faction1 * Character 1 * Character 2 Faction 2 * Character 3 * Character 4 Weapons * Weapon 1 * Weapon 2 Vehicles * Vehicle 1 * Vehicle 2 Hotlinking Images *Here is the appropriate coding for the image: * #For example, if there is a filename of Kanae.png, fill the exact filename in the (Filename) section. #For the "width of image" section, the recommended size is around 100px. However, this can be adjusted to slightly larger/smaller according to preferences. This example here is an exception, as an image width of 200px will be used. #For the "add link to image" section, add a link to the profile that the image will be hotlinked to. For example, Kanae's profile link is = http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kanae_(Akatsuki_Blitzkampf) #For the (name of profile) section, add the name of the profile that you are hotlinking to. #The end result is shown below. Coding: * Image: Categories Each verse page should contain the following categories at the bottom of the page: *"Verses" *The name. For example: "Naruto" *The type of media that best describes the fictional work or franchise in question. The available options are: "Anime", "Book Verses", "Cartoons", "Comicbooks", "Games", "Internet", "Light Novels", "Manga", "Movies", "TV Series", and "Visual Novel Verses".